Semiconductor devices, including memory, often are used in computers and electronic products, e.g., digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, to store data and other information. A memory device often has many memory cells and associated circuits to transfer data to and from the memory cells. The circuits may transfer the data in the form of electrical signals. A signal may have one or more signal level values to represent different values of the data.
In some cases, a circuit used to transfer data within a memory device that operates at one operating supply voltage may function poorly in a memory device that operates at another supply voltage, e.g., a lower supply voltage. In other cases, factors such as fabrication process variations may put a circuit used to transfer data within a memory device under conditions that degrade signal level values of the signals transferred by the circuit, leading to lower transfer speed, higher power consumption, or both.